


New years

by Apple_red_dove



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, New Years, also this is kinda bad and cheesy sorry, they all hate this holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_red_dove/pseuds/Apple_red_dove
Summary: The spiders celebrate New Years in different ways.





	New years

 

 

Peter Benjamin Parker shifted through his paper work in a dim office building. It was New Years Eve and most of his coworkers had gone home. He wasn't very fond of holidays; they were just another reminder of the time off he didn't have while everyone else did. Crime and Naiz's didn't stop for Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and certainly not New years. And he was always the one person who had to fight it.

Some of his coworkers had been kind enough to invite him over for drinks and a party. He always declined, sighting the excuse as work. But he overall didn't like the idea of New Years. A bunch of drunks schmoes, bumping gums at you as they fill the streets of time square. And all they were doing was celebrating another year of a cold, bleak world.  

Peter looked over the paper he was reading to see the tiled cube sitting at the edge of his desk. A soft smile appeared on his face as he took it from its original place. He didn't know what is was or why it was made. But it was a nice shake up from his shadowy, gray world. He was also making a pretty penny off other people's curiosity of the cube.

The detective leaned back in his chair and turned the cube around in his hands. The weird color-y square wasn't just something to a mint off of; it was a symbol of his weird, perplexing journey into another world. He met a hefty version of him, three kids (one piloting some machine) and a talking pig. And they dragged him around a futuristic New York in an attempt to get him back home. 

And he loved them all.

Peter looked over to his window and sighed. Night was settling and he could already see some people clanking their bottles together. He hoped the kids were having a better New Years than him.

 

* * *

   

Peni polished the arm of the SP//dr machine. She was getting close to finishing it after weeks of working on him. All she needed was  the replacement screen she ordered and with some tinkering with the wiring, her best friend would be up and running soon

Had it not been for her aunt and uncle, She wouldn't have noticed that it was New Years eve. Not that she really cared. The holiday was all about getting drunk and it wasn't uncommon to hear that people smashed their mech's into buildings during this night. She turned on one of the many holographic tv's in her room using it as background noise.

"In the new year you'll be fixed," Peni said staring at the black screen of the machine. "You'll be just like you were before; maybe even better!"

SP//dr flashed a certain sign so quick Peni couldn't see. She sighed before unscrewing the back of the machine.

"ONLY JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT!" Said one of the TV announcers.

Peni paid no mind and continued with her work.

 

* * *

  If you asked Peter B.Parker what he was doing on the last New Years, he wouldn't answer and brush you off.

Last new years eve, Peter stayed in his apartment. He took full advantage of the sale his local liquor store was having and drank his weight in alcohol. He stuffed his face with junk food as he cried about seahorses. His neighbors were blasting some crummy pop music and he slightly remembered drunkenly yelling at them. He woke up the next morning in the hallway of his apartment building, covered in his own vomit and with a new cut across his cheek.

This one was different.

Peter held his coat tighter to himself as he let out a frosty exhale. He didn't know why he agreed to go out to Time Square other than the fact that he wanted to impress his ex-wife. He was stuck in a crowd of drunk twenty-somethings and fussy children with cartoonishly big hats. Some b-list celebrity was playing on the stage, trying and failing to get the crowd to sing his sappy song. To Peter, he was in hell.

"Peter?"

A soft voice broke through his thoughts. He quickly turned his head to see MJ smiling at him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Thank you," She said appreciatively. "It was so kind of you to invite me."

Peter nodded his head as he looked away awkwardly. He never felt so nervous in front of her before. But after almost a year and a half of being divorced and avoiding her like the plague, Peter couldn't help but judge every action he made. Hell, he was still grateful that she hadn't slammed the door in his face when he appeared in front of her.

His attention was diverted to crowd now chanting down numbers. The ball was slowly falling down the poll. Drunk people jeered and jumped, shouting nonsense into the air. Parents hoisted their children on their shoulders to get a better view. He felt MJ's body come closer to him as they counted down.

Peter closed his eyes and breathed in.

**5**

_I'll be better this year_

**4**

_I'll work out and cut back on the junk food_

**3**

_I'll make the kid proud of who I become_

**2**

_I'll be who I use to be_

**1**

Mary-Jane planted a gentle kiss on the edge of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

Peter Porker watched the fireworks from May's garden. He wasn't really one for holidays;he often thought they were too loud. He normally liked to stay inside and eat chilli dogs, ignoring May's poppers and streamers she would burst all over the house. He'd often focus on his job at the daily beagle or his jokes for a stand-up routine hes working on.

But looking at the sky gave Porker a weird type of comfort. The comfort in hoping that the alternate versions of himself are alright and using the mallet to good use. He had grown attached to all of them in their short amount of time together. The kids, fat Peter and even that weird guy who didn't know what colors were. The sky was an odd way of knowing the existence of the others and hoping they were looking back at him.

He missed the people who understood him the most. Even if they were humans and he was a spider turned pig

A pink firework burst through the sky. A pink similar to the spider-woman's he met wardrobe.

Maybe this year he'll see them again. Hopefully someone will conjoin the multiverses again.

 

* * *

 

1 a.m. strolled around and the streets had cleared up exponentially. There were still some drunk people swaying the streets and a few couples wearing their goofy glasses walking hurriedly along. A few fireworks still went off but they were scattered and out sync with each other. Miles gave out a big yawn before directing his eyes back at the streets.

He told himself that he sitting on the edge of the building to see if any criminals would try something. A villain could strike at anytime. And he, as the new spider-man, had a duty to keep New York safe. To make himself feel important on a day-off.

In reality he just wanted to see the local firework show and the edges of buildings were the best place to view them.

His parents were down below cleaning up the last of the streamers and poppers. Miles stretched his body and blinked sleepily. He wanted to jump down and go to bed. But at the same time still watch the illegal fireworks his neighbors set off.

His phone buzzed

He half-expected it to be his dad, yelling/crying at him because he didn't know where he was. Miles was ready to plop down below and sneak up behind his dad before being tackled into a hug. He checked his phone.

It was Gwen.

"Hey Gwen!" Miles said excitedly. "You still up?"

"Yeah," She replied. "Couldn't fall a sleep. Just wanted to see if you were still up and to ask how your new years went."

"Great! I got a pretty good view for fireworks. You?"

Gwen gave a tired sigh.

"I've been trying to work on contacting the others through the multiverse; It ain't easy."

Miles giggles. He was still so impressed on how she found a way to contact him through their different dimensions. And even somewhat flattered that she contacted him first.

"I didn't get to see much of the fireworks."

"Well over here they were great! Some are still firing." A boom filtered the sky.

 Maybe it was because of the sleep deprivation or that fact he was feeling stupid, But an odd rush of courage soared through him before he spoke again.

"I wish you were here to see them." 

Gwen fell silent for a moment.

"I wish I was there with you too Miles"

Neither of them spoke into the phone for what seemed like eternity. 

"Hey Miles?"

"Y-Yeah?"

He could feel her smile through the phone

"Happy New Years"

"Happy New Years to you too."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa
> 
> This is like my first fanfic in yeeeears.  
> Anyway, I had this idea yesterday of how they celebrate new years and tried to keep it as in-character as possible. So yeeeah... And I also wanted to do a thing where their time thing was syncing up. Also sorry for not making Peni's and Spider-hams passages longer.
> 
> Happy news years everyone and thank you for reading this bad fanfic.


End file.
